Unpredictable
by wwsans
Summary: Life is cruel. Oh so cruel. KibaIno, crack one-shot. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO.**

**Fandom:** KibaIno (and some SasuHina)  
**Characters:** Kiba, Ino

**A/N:** Just because.

* * *

They had been waiting three hours - three frickin' hours - for a bus to come. And guess what? It didn't come.

Ino stood up and walked to the middle of the road. She sighed, "There's nothing out here."

The blonde female plopped back down onto the bench, "You know, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

Kiba glared at her, "Me? This was your idea in the first place! Besides, it's not like I WANT to be stuck with you."

"Ha. Well, you're not exactly a fresh bouquet of flowers, either," retorted Ino.

Silence.

"I wish Sasuke was here.."

"You always wish Sasuke is -"

"Hey! Sasuke is the greatest, okay?"

"No, he isn't. He's just some douchebag that THINKS he's the greatest. All he's got is a cold personality and good looks."

"That isn't true!" Ino yelled back defensively. Her Sasuke wasn't JUST cool and handsome; he was the best.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Fine, you know what? List five things that are so 'great' about Sasuke that don't include how much of an ass he is or how 'handsome and awesome he looks'."

"Easy!" Ino said with a smug grin, "Sasuke is smart -"

"Ah!" interrupted the Inuzuka, "Yeah. No. Sasuke is NOT smart."

The blonde kunoichi punched Kiba in the arm, "Yes, he is! You're just jealous!"

"No, Sasuke is not smart. Maybe book-wise, but other than that," Kiba crossed his arms, "he's just a dumbass."

"Why are you always saying negative things about Sasuke when you know it isn't true?"

"Ino, if someone handed him a pair of scissors, HE WOULD RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE WITH IT."

"NO! That's something YOU would do!"

"...Shut up. You're just a spoiled, pathetic, little girl that faps to stalker photos of Sasuke."

"WHAT? At least I don't touch myself when I think of Hinata!"

"Oh, COME ON! That was one time! ONE TIME!"

"And I bet you get a boner being around her~"

"N-NO WAY! YOU'RE SUCH A SICKO, INO!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT TOUCHES MYSELF WHEN I THINK OF SOME PUPIL-LESS GIRL!"

"HEY! DON'T FORGET YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MASTURBATES TO -"

"LALALALALALA~~ I'M NOT LISTENING~~ LALALALALALALA~~"

And basically, the two stayed that way until...

"What are you guys doing?"

The childish duo turned the attention to the couple in front of them.

"Sasuke!"

"H-Hinata?"

The two teens were linked together - arm in arm. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

Her voice was nervous, "S-Sasuke... w-what are you doing?"

"With Hinata?" Kiba stood up, about to take his woman back, only to get pushed down.

"We're on a date," the Uchiha replied coolly.

"A date?" Ino's heart broke. For 13 years, she had been trying to please this boy. And she failed - to a girl that didn't even talk to him.

Kiba winced, "WHAT? ..WHY? HOW?"

Sasuke looked down at the Inuzuka kid, "We like each other, okay?"

'B-b-but," the broken-hearted ninjas stuttered - still unable to believe the truth.

"Let's go, Hinata," the dark-haired rookie (of the year) said, seemingly unaffected by what just happened.

The Hyuuga girl looked up at her date, and smiled, "Okay."

Ino and Kiba watched, with heavy hearts, as the happy pair walked off. Life was just cruel. Oh so cruel.

Ino glanced over at Kiba, who looked hurt. She felt sorry for him; sure, she had displayed her affection for Sasuke, but this boy didn't even get a chance to let Hinata know how he felt.

"Hey."

Kiba looked up to see Ino's hand outstretched to him; he took it.

"I guess, we're never gonna get with the person of our dreams, huh?" he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah..."

Kiba looked at Ino, and laughed.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. She just saw the love of her life with another girl, and now this kid was LAUGHING at her?

"You're a jerk, Inuzuka Kiba," she muttered, walking away.

He caught her by the arm, "Hey, wait. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking... what if..."

"'What if' what?" she spun around to look at him, "What if we started going out?"

Kiba blinked twice and grinned sheepishly, "Uh, yeah?"

"Well, then..." she wriggled out of his grip, "Inuzuka Kiba, I accept... and I'm sorry for calling you a jerk."

"Okay.. Yamanaka Ino, from now on, I dub you as my girlfriend! And I, myself, am sorry for saying that you fap -"

Ino slapped her hand on his mouth, "L-let's just go on a date and forget we said those things, okay?"

Kiba smiled, "I'm fine with that."

The two stood there for awhile, awkwardly glancing away.

"You know what would be fun?"

Kiba looked at his new girlfriend with a smirk on his lips, "What?"

Ino grinned, "If we went over to the ramen shop that those two were going to and started bothering them."

"Yeah~! Let's do it!"

The unpredictable couple raced to the shop. A few weeks later, Sasuke and Hinata broke up - claiming that they were just not meant for each other. The KibaIno couple, however, stayed strong for 8 years and eventually got married. The end. :)


End file.
